


Steady and Perfect

by floralcreer



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: A little bit of hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Matt And Foggy Are Idiots, OC, Post Defenders, Post-Season/Series 02, Relationship Issues, Salty Foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcreer/pseuds/floralcreer
Summary: Confident. Steady. Perfect.Matt knew that heart beat from a mile away.Matt and Foggy run into each other after months apart.





	Steady and Perfect

Confident. Steady. Perfect.  
Matt knew that heart beat from a mile away.

The blind man tightened his grip on Danny’s arm, so tight it caused Danny to stop and Ward to walk into the back of them, both asking Matt what was wrong as he stared into the crowd. Over thirty people flooded the Rand Enterprises lobby, as much as he tried to block it out, he could only hear the familiar thump of Foggy Nelson’s heartbeat. Matt could hear him swear under his breath at the sight of Matt, and Matt continued to note how different he was. Foggy smelt different; like expensive cologne and cigarettes, new suits and clean cars. He smelt good. He probably looked better. The air around Foggy felt different and Matt had guessed he’s lost a little weight now he was on Marci’s diet plan. But something was off. Wrong.

He wasn’t warm anymore. Foggy walked with a stiff, professional stride that felt robotic, he talked with little emotion as he made small talk with Jeri Hogarth, his boss. There was no spark in his voice, no more jokes to make. Everything they had feared when they were in college had happened; he’d gone corporate.

“I know the guy Jeri is with.” Matt whispered, feeling sick with dread as the pair approached them. “He’s my ex-partner.”

“Romantic or legal?” Ward asked, buttoning his suit jacket up as he always did when nervous. Danny made sure Matt couldn’t let go of his arm; he wasn’t going to run away from this. Matt still tried to pull away, not discreetly at all. “Doesn’t seem like your type.”

“Both. I need to leave. I need air.” Matt managed to get his arm away from Danny and tried to move away, but Jeri and Foggy were too close for it to not look like he was running from them. “I can’t do this right now.”

“Need me to make him jealous?” Ward whispered into Matt’s ear and a hand on his lower back, making both him and Danny grin a little. “Jack wouldn’t mind. He thinks your cute.” Jack was the gorgeous, blonde haired, blue eyed 20 something who worked in financing that Ward had over his desk within an hour of knowing him. Matt had walked in on them. It was awkward for a good week after.

“I still don’t know how you tricked Jack into loving you.” Danny joked. “He’s really out of your league, and nice.”

“Biggest office mystery yet.” Matt added, smiling at Ward.

“We’ve been on 3 dates. Your ex-boyfriend doesn’t look happy.” Ward whispered, as Foggy and Jeri stopped in front of them. Matt could feel Foggy’s heart beat faster, and Matt was relieved Danny and Ward were there. He felt sick, as his own heart leapt into his stomach, forcing a smile out for Jeri, who didn’t smile back. “Jeri, nice of you to stop by but we are on our way out. I would say you can make an appointment with Mr Murdock here, but he is joining us.” Matt looked at the ground, blushing slightly as Ward still had his hand on his back.

“This can’t wait, Mr Meachum.” Jeri replied, looking mostly at Matt as she spoke. Danny watched Foggy, who looked over them, a look of nerves masked in fake confidence. Matt had spoken briefly about the break up, and whilst Matt had left for Foggy’s safety, Foggy didn’t even question it.

“We have dinner arrangements.”

“I don’t care. This is Franklin Nelson, he will be assigned as Danny’s lawyer, quietly now with the whole… issue. He could help those other friends of yours, and I will need the name of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen when you get a chance to get him on the books.”

“He prefers Daredevil.” Danny said, as Foggy scoffed. Ward and Danny glared at the other man with venom in their eyes, causing the smirk on his face to disappear. Matt just looked away, knowing he looked heartbroken and his lip was quivering. “We don’t have the time.”  

“5 minutes, and then I will show Mr Nelson to his office here in Rand and you boys can go on your date. Danny, Mr Meachum come with me. Let Nelson and Murdock catch up.” Ward moved his hand to the blind man’s arm, squeezing it as a silent ‘You going to be ok?’, whilst Danny looked over. Matt nodded, a small smile as the owners of Rand walked off to the desk to sign the necessary documents with Jeri. Matt looked at Foggy, shuffling his feet. They stood in an awkward silence, so many things left unsaid filled with too much emotion for a crowded space. Foggy was still angry, and let the first thing in his mind slip out.

“So, how’s the sex with Meachum? You two looked very… domestic making out in the club a few months back. Is that how you got an assistant job?” Foggy asked, still not looking at the blind man. Matt’s heart sank at the cold tone in his voice. “He’s more your type.”

“It’s a cover. It was that one time and that was all… You look good, Foggy. Like the proper lawyer, that you always wanted to be. It’s nice to see you. Thank you, for not selling me out… I appreciate it”

“One, rude I know you can’t see that well. Two, Bullshit Murdock. On all of that. Did your boyfriend tell you to say that?”

“I’m not sleeping with Ward. Does it really matter anyway? I was sleeping with you whilst running a firm together.”

“I don’t know. But the idea that CEO’s of Rand have a fake assistant just to make the office pretty doesn’t sit that well with me.”

“Foggy let’s try and be civil adults for 30 seconds.”

“No. You lied to me, to Karen, to everyone. I am not ready to be civil yet. I may have to work here and watch you and the others mooch up and be buddies but I won’t do that. After what you did, 6 months is not enough time to get over it.”

“Yes I was wrong in leaving but I didn’t cheat on you Foggy.”

“Save it Matt. I get it, you and Elektra had history and I’m sorry, for what happened to her. Really I am. But I know how she gets to you. I didn’t stand a chance. Even if you didn’t, you still left.”

“Foggy for the one millionth time, nothing happened between me and Elektra, please believe me. Foggy you know how much I.”

The blast from across the street destroyed the windows and sent Matt and Foggy flying across the room.  

Matt got up first as the ringing in his ears died to down to give way to the sound of panic, moving slowly and scrambling over to Foggy to make sure the other man was ok. Danny was over to them in a second, yelling that they should get the people out, but all Matt could do was check on Foggy, who was slowly getting up and looking at him. Glass and smoke filled Rand Enterprise as Ward began coordinating people out of the building.

“Matt… Matt we have to help them!” Danny screamed, pulling him to his feet. He leaned over and offered Foggy a hand, pulling the other man to his feet. Foggy had a gash on his forehead, blood trickling down his face onto his ripped and dirty suit. “Get out! Now!”

“I can’t help these people. I’m just a blind guy. I don’t have the suit.”  Matt murmured back, as they both crossed the square to where the blast had come from, the building already ablaze and people scrambling around them. The air was full of screams and sirens, phone calls and crying children running from the scene. Matt focused on the building, the hearts of people in it, finding nothing as he continued to scan. “I-I…” Foggy was there in a matter of seconds, speeding past the pair to start getting civilians out the way. Matt followed, yelling for everyone to clear the area as fast as possible, asking if anyone was in the building. Danny was already checking the building’s parameter. “It’s going to hold. For now, at least. Jess and Luke aren’t far away.”

“We can handle this for now. Get Nelson away.” Matt paused, as the fast, scared heartbeat of a small child on the second floor. They were coughing, the smoke was in their lungs. He was scared, calling for his mom, dying.

“There’s a child in the building. I know where they are I need to be in there.” Matt dropped his cane, rushing to the door and bursting in. The room was blisteringly hot, and Matt can feel his skin already beginning to burn as he ran up the stairs, looking around for the heartbeat, it is getting fainter as he got closer. As he reached the door, another heart beat and a voice filled the building.

“Matt!! Matt what are you doing!?” Foggy cried out, jumping up the stairs.

“There’s a child. Help me get the door down.” Foggy nodded, as they both crashed into the door, the door coming down and Foggy rushing forward to grab the boy in his arms, rushing to the door. “Get him out of here, I’ll check the building and follow.”

“You will get your ass back down there now Murdock.” Foggy replied, stopping and holding the boy’s head to his shoulder.

“There might be someone still in here.”

“Matt downstairs.”

“Foggy I’ll be fine. You go now!” Foggy stepped forward, telling Matt to come with him when Matt heard the cracks. “Foggy watch out!”

Matt didn’t see Foggy and the child fall through the floor as the ceiling above fell on him, knocking him to the floor and blacking out for god knows how long. The air was thick, murky and hot when he came through. His skin was burnt, he could smell his skin burning away. It threw all of Matt senses off balance, as he pushed the debris off him, tip toeing around the hole and yelling for Foggy, hearing nothing but the crackling of the fire and his own panic swell. He couldn’t see. He cried out, moving what he could feel out of the way, still screaming for Foggy. The skin on his hand was blistering and peeling off as the wood underneath started to ignite. But he kept on digging for his Foggy, the love of his life. Screaming through the burning sensation in his throat.

“Matt!” Large hands grabbed him. Not Foggy’s. Luke. Luke’s heart, Luke’s hands.

“I have to find him!!”

“The interior is coming down! The fire fighters need to get to work, so you need to leave!!” Luke yelled back, lifting the blind man up and rushing out of the room. Matt tried to fight him, but many skirmishes with the larger man had taught him it was pointless. Once on the curb and rushed by his friends, the grief set in and Matt burst into a fit of uncontrollable sobs. “He’s here somewhere.”

“I can’t hear him! I can’t…..” Matt whimpered helplessly, still scanning the area, but when in extreme pain and too much commotion in the air he could scarcely make out Ward’s heartbeat, who was currently wrapping his hands in wet bandages. “I-I no…” Matt just cried, as Ward tried to comfort him but to no avail, it not really being his area of expertise.

“Danny take the left, I’ll ask around.” Jess barked, taking a few steps when she stopped. Matt looked up, confused and a little delirious from the smoke inhalation. “Danny, never mind.” Matt’s heart picked up. She’d seen Foggy but Matt couldn’t tell if that was a good thing.

A fast, scared, hurt, perfect heartbeat.

“Matt! Have you seen my partner!? He…. he’s blind he heard screaming and he went in the building, please I have to find him.” Matt leapt to his feet as he heard Foggy’s rush around, diving to look in ever ambulance and showing a picture on his cracked iPhone. The police shake their heads, ambulance men ask him to step away. “Please I need to…. Matt!!”

Foggy runs, tripping several times, pushing past strangers to get to Matt, whose limping as fast as he can just to touch the other man. Foggy threw his arms around Matt, as the blind man gripped his shirt and let out sobs of relief, Foggy whispering thanks to God that he was ok, before the two looked at each other. Foggy moved his hands to the side of Matt’s face, wiping tears with his thumbs, before kissing Matt with everything he had. Matt kissed back, opening his mouth to let the other man’s tongue in, the wound on his face cracking and shooting pain threw his whole face every time he moved his lips, but no amount of pain has ever stopped him kissing Foggy Nelson. Matt pulled away first, making Foggy tip his head in confusion.

“Glasses. Hurts.” Matt whispered, as he threw his glasses to the side. Foggy laughed a little, before pressing soft kisses to Matt’s lips. “I’m so sorry Foggy. I am so sorry. Is the boy ok?”

“He’s fine, he’s with his mother in the ambulance. It’s ok, you’re ok. Jesus Matt I thought you were dead.”

“I’m an idiot.”

“Yes, you are. But you’re my idiot.” Matt could have burst into tears again, as he wrapped his arms around the other man and hugged Foggy tightly. Foggy held the blind man there, a hand in Matt’s hair and pressing kisses to the side of the blind man’s face, just above the burn. “I love you Matt.”

“I love you too.”

“I really mean it, I love you so much Matt. Don’t ever, ever do that again. Don’t you ever think of leaving me here without you.”

“I’ll try not to. I love you Foggy, I promise I won’t leave you.”

“Good. We should probably take you to the hospital.” Matt nodded, with a soft laugh as Foggy put his arms around the blind man, helping him over to the ambulance Ward had cornered for him.

 

* * *

 

“You are lucky to still have a face, Matt.” Claire half yelled, double checking the dressing on the side of his face. “You are very lucky to not need a skin graft. Also, the news is running the picture of you two getting it on. They’ve got a very nice shot of Foggy slipping his tongue into your mouth.” Matt went bright red, as Foggy grinned. Matt was sat in the bed, his face, hands and arm bandaged whilst Foggy, who was much better off with just some scrapes and bruises, sat on the edge of the bed, holding Matt’s hand and making polite small talk with the other nurses when Matt didn’t want to. “I will give you two a moment, in your private room, corporate sell outs.” Matt and Foggy chuckled.

“Thank you, Claire, I owe you.” Matt whispered.

“Yeah, I know Matt. Keep him safe, yeah Foggy?”

“I thought that was your job? My job is to yell at him for doing stupid things. Among the more fun aftercare.” Foggy replied, pulling Matt closer. The blind man smiled up at him, over flowing with love.

“Behave you two. Wait till the wounds heal a bit more. I’ll go explain to the nurse not to disturb you.” Claire smiled at the couple, before walking out and closing the door behind him. Foggy smiled at Matt, who moved so he could kiss Foggy. Foggy kissed back, softly and slowly, as he moved to get a better angle, as Matt smiled.

“We promised to behave.”

“When do we ever behave? Remember the incident in the courtroom cupboard after the Fisk conviction.” Matt laughed, as Foggy pressed more kisses to the blind man’s face. “I know that was my fault. We can over step slightly. We need to make up for the few months we were idiots and stupid.” Matt smiled very softly, as Foggy kissed his lips. 

"Now what do we do?" Matt whispered against Foggy's lips, running a hand through the other man's blonde hair. Foggy smiled a little, pressing more delicate kisses to Matt's lips, too focused on having Matt back to talk about anything other than the blind man. Matt sensed some nerves in Foggy, the way he twitched a little. "I'd love to start Nelson and Murdock up again but... the city still need us and you are doing so well and I kind of like working with Danny and Ward... but."

"I don't want to start Nelson and Murdock again." Matt nodded, a little solemnly as he looked down. Foggy cupped Matt's chin, lifting his head back up to press a kiss to between Matt's eyes, making the blind man smile a tiny bit, still a little disheartened by Foggy's statement. "I want to start Nelson and Nelson." Matt's eyes widened, as his jaw dropped and his heart leapt into his mouth. Foggy let out a short laugh, the type where you push air out your nose with a grin, whilst Matt continued to state.

“What?”

"Marry me Mattie. Right now, in this hospital. No more bullshit. Everyone we know and love is here for witnesses. Well, except Karen but that’s another thing. I can break it to my ma in the morning. We can both go, she'll cook a mean wedding buffet whilst yelling at me. I'll even do the Catholic kneeling thing. We have a lot to work out, I know this, we’re far from perfect but I don't ever want to lose you Matthew, and legally binding you to me is apparently the most romantic way to do that. So, Marry me." Matt was frozen for a moment, just looking at Foggy. "It doesn't actually have to be right now.”

"No let’s do it now, yes Foggy I'll marry you. I’ll marry you. " Foggy broke out into a huge grin, kissing Matt over and over as the blind man laughed, kissing back with equal enthusiasm when Foggy jumped to his feet.

"Ok. Alright. Cool let's get married and you'll move in with me. My building has an elevator Matt, a fucking elevator. And I'll buy 1000 first aid kits and matching towels. Married people do that right? And a dog!"

"No dog!" Matt laughed, as Foggy rushed to the door to pull everyone inside. "Franklin Nelson, we are not getting a dog."

"I still can't believe you hate dogs Murdock." Luke said, with a smirk.

"I can. Please say you two haven't had sex in here, looking at the pair of grins." Jess added, standing by Jeri, Jack and Ward with her arms crossed. Ward put an arm around Jack, who looked as if he’d been crying, before pressing a soft kiss to the other man’s soft blond hair. Matt smiled at them a little, listening to their joint heartbeats and knowing they were falling in love. "This is hospital, have some respect."

"Better that sex. He's agreed to marry me." Foggy announced, gripping Matt's shoulders tightly. Danny and Claire whooped loudly, whilst everyone else settled for a confused look and a smile. Matt grinned, placing a hand over one of Foggy's, running his thumb over the knuckles softly. "Like, right now. Everyone down to the chapel."

"Wait no stag do's first?"

"We will have drinks after." Foggy pulled Matt up, who smiled and whispered if he could put some clothes on. “I like the hospital gown look, but alright. The rest of you turn around, I don’t appreciate you looking at my bride getting undressed.”

* * *

 

 

“By the power vested in me by the laws of the State of New York, I legally pronounce you Mr and Mr Nelson. You may seal your union with a kiss.” The Priest said, with a smile, as Foggy grabbed Matt and kissed him square on the mouth, as Matt laughed and kissed back. Their closest friends let out cheers and threw confetti, Matt pulling Foggy closer and resting their heads together. Foggy had a little top hat and bow tie, whilst Matt was forced into a veil on a headband, both of which Jess and Danny had somehow found. Matt had cried when Foggy joined him in pray, and Foggy had chocked up during their improvised but clearly secretly rehearsed vows. “I will get the marriage certificate.”

“Mr Nelson.” Foggy whispered, a huge grin on his face. “Are you sure you want to be Mr Nelson? We can still change it to Nelson-Murdock.”

“I want to be Matthew Nelson. Besides, I will have to change all the doodles in my notebooks.” Matt replied, entwining their fingers, admiring the feel of the new wedding rings on their fingers. “I love you, Mr Nelson.”

“Not as much as I love you, Matt Nelson. Let’s sign this official document and get you home for a honeymoon.”

“He’s not going home until he’s discharged.” Claire piped up, as she hugged them both. “I’m proud of you Mattie, finally settling down. Even if it is with a corporate guy.”

“One of us will have to have a real job.” Foggy laughed, as Matt shoved him playfully. “Excuse us, have to make this official.” Foggy lead his husband over to the priest, before whispering in his ear. “Can you see paper or?”

“I can see where it is on the table, sort of, but no clue where I have to sign.” Matt whispered back, placing his hand in Foggy’s. “You’ll have to show me.”

“Ok, didn’t want to assume there.”

“When have you ever seen me write anything?”

“I don’t know, you do a lot of secret things. Maybe you’ve been writing secret love poems for me, didn’t want to pressure you into reading them to me, but you are now my legal property and.” Matt pushed him, before immediately pulling him back and resting his head on Foggy’s shoulder. “Alright, signing.” Foggy placed a pen in Matt’s hand, guiding it to the dotted line and helping him sign off, before signing the line next to it. “Officially married.”

“Officially married.” Matt kept smiling at Foggy, holding each other close and ignoring the world around them, as Ward and Jeri made their way over to the happy couple.

“Matt, Foggy, I’m going to take Jack home, weddings make him… Well, congratulations. Have the week off.” Ward said, with a smile, shaking Foggy and Matt’s hands. “Both of you.”

“No, I need you in two days Franklin.” Jeri added, with a smile. “Congrats. Now, if you’d excuse me today has been testing and I want to go home and sleep.”

“Of course, thank you for coming.” Matt said softly, smiling a little. Ward nodded, patting Matt on the back before going to Jack, wrapping an arm around the other man who cuddled in, leading the way out. “See, that is Ward’s type.”

“You and that guy are in the same league.” Foggy whispered.

“But you’re my husband. Just you. Forever.” Matt whispered against Foggy’s lips, before pressing a few kisses to the other man’s lips. “Catholic’s don’t believe in divorce.”

“Good. Because I am never letting you go Matthew Nelson. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
